Toujours surveiller ses lunettes
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Ce Grell, rien ne l'effraie, prêt à tout pour plaire,...même à piquer un objet précieux de son supérieur.


_Les personnages sont la création de Yana Toboso ! ( Sauf quelques-uns qui sont réels ^^ ) _

_Voici une petite fic qui trainait dans ma tête. Vu qu'en ce moment, il n'y a rien à faire et que je suis à fond sur le Éric/Alan, et Grelliam ( Grell/William ) ,ben voilà. Elle un peu tirée par les cheveux ( je suis nulle - -' ), enfin…il fallait que je l'écrive sinon ça me serait resté sur la conscience. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en fin de page. ^^_

_( Kelly: enfin, si vous y arriver…_

_Becky : Kes tu fous ici, voix de la raison ? )_

_Toujours surveiller ses lunettes. Règle numéro une des shinigamis._

Une pleine lune brillait d'une vive lumière noire dans un ciel blanc comme la neige, était-ce un monde réel ? Ce n'était que le royaume des dieux de la mort. Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait aucun bruit. On ne pouvait entendre ni le souffle du vent ni les discussions des personnes vivant dans cette étrange dimension. Et pourtant, lorsque l'on se rapprochait des appartements occupés par les meilleurs shinigamis de la Société, de puissants ronflements perçaient le silence devenu presque surnaturel. Décidemment, les cinq faucheurs experts avaient tous un don pour briser le calme, pourtant bienfaiteur. Tous, sauf peut-être leur supérieur William . Ses traits froids restaient visible sur son visage même la nuit, il n'était vraiment pas humain celui-là. Non seulement il terrorisait tout ceux qui croisaient son regard de banquise, mais en plus, il semblait être ami avec le shinigami rouge, Grell Sutcliff. Celui-là justement ne râtait pas une occasion d'embêter son collègue au sécateur. Et il avait eu une idée brillante qui lui était venu à l'esprit alors qu'il regardait les yeux verts et méprisants de William. Le dieu flamboyant se glissa dans la chambre de son supérieur, armé d'une petite lampe de poche. Il risquait très gros en s'infiltrant ainsi dans cette pièce. Par chance, son occupant était plongé dans un profond sommeil ce qui rendrait la mission plus facile. Il cherchait un objet bien précis, les lunettes auxquelles tient tant le brun ! Le roux, pas très futé comme il est, avait fouillé toute la pièce sans résultats. Puis, il regarda en direction de son supérieur et constata qu'il les portait sur son nez. Il avait dû passer sa soirée à travailler et, épuisé, il s'était écroulé sur son lit encore habillé. Comment allait-t-il faire pour obtenir ce pourquoi il s'était infiltré ici ? Il ne lui fallut pas réfléchir bien longtemps pour décider finalement de les lui retirer. Il s'avança vers William, saisit délicatement les branches des lunettes et commença à les soulever. Mais, soudain, le dieu de la mort brun ouvrit les yeux et avec une rapidité inhumaine, il pointa sa Death Scythe sous le nez de Grell.

- Sutcliff ! Éclata William. Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Eh bien…je…. Bredouilla-t-il, terrorisé. Je voulais te retirer tes lunettes pour être sûr que…tu ne les abime pas.

- Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ? Et ensuite tu serais repartit bien gentiment bien sûr ?

- Non…j'en aurais peut-être profiter pour t'enfiler un pyjama…un rouge.

- …C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant ça suffit sors de ma chambre !

Le brun attrappa Grell par le col à l'aide de sa faux et le balança par sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Le rouquin s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, la tête dans le marbre blanc qui constituait le plancher. Après tout il était sorti de la même façon qu'il était entré, c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre. Il n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras si vite mais pour le moment, il était inutile de retenter quoi que ce soit, William était aux aguets. Le lendemain matin, le brun parut à son bureau complètement vidé de ses forces. Il lança un regard cruel à son collègue rouge, mais Grell aussi étrange soit-il, ne fit que frissonner lorsque les yeux du fonctionnaire croisèrent les siens. Il ressentait tellement d'attirance pour ce bel homme, une passion qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour Sebastian. Aimerait-il William encore plus qu'il ne chérissait le démon ? « Un bien curieux scénario » pensa-t-il. Il commença à s'enrouler de ses bras et se déhancher à sa grande habitude lorsqu'il partait dans un de ses fantasmes. Le rêve fut toutefois de courte durée puisque son supérieur lui asséna un violent coup de faux derrière la tête pour le secouer un peu. C'était une journée particulièrement chargée, le faucheur au sécateur avait une montagne de dossier à remplir. En tant que shinigami de gestion, il est courant de recevoir de la paperasse. Mais cette fois-ci, l'administration avait décidé de lui attribuer un partenaire pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Et ce partenaire n'était autre que Grell Sutcliff ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, devoir travailler avec le plus gros boulet de la Shinigami Socity…. De plus, le roux était le seul faucheur de rang A à être encore au royaume. Ronald devait s'occuper de parlementer avec un démon ayant passé un Pacte avec un humain figurant dans le Death Book. Et Éric était parti en mission avec Alan pour récupérer des âmes. Les bureaux étaient vides. Ils commençèrent donc à remplir les papiers administratifs.

- J'en ai maaarrrre ! Ça me casse les pieds cette paperasse ! Déclara Grell. Dis Will, tu veux pas qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

- Non. Travaille au lieu de rêvasser !

- Mais j'ai fini ma pile.

- Parfait, tu vas pouvoir faire celle-ci alors. Au boulot !

- Ouin…méchant…tu veux vraiment pas jouer avec moi ?

- Travaille ou tu vas gouter à ma faux !

- Bien bien mais après tu promets de venir t'amuser hein ?

- D'accord, je te le promets…grogna William en lui lançant un regard de tueur.

Après avoir vu l'air menaçant du fonctionnaire, le shinigami rouge se remit au travail. La luminosité commençait à devenir plus intense, le soir approchait. Il restait encore deux piles de dossiers. William avait profité du fait que son partenaire soit complètement absorbé par son travail pour lui rapporter un chocolat chaud mélangé avec du café et de la chantilly. Grell lui sauta au cou et tenta de l'embrasser. Bien évidemment, le brun l'esquiva et répondit d'un léger coup de Death Scythe. Ils entendirent leurs collègues rentrer de mission. Ronald n'avait plus de voix et des habits en lambeaux. Apparemment, les négociations n'avaient pas aboutti. Malgré cela, il avait tout de même réussi à récupérer l'âme pour laquelle il était descendu sur Terre. Ce fut au tour du duo Éric et Alan de rentrer. Les deux avaient collecté toutes les âmes de leur Death Book. Curieusement, le grand blond tenait son partenaire dans ses bras. Le petit brun avait-il refait une crise ou bien était-ce une marque d'affection ? Mystère, mystère. Ils terminèrent leur travail vers 23h et allèrent se coucher aussitôt rentrer chez eux.

La nuit complètement tombée sur le royaume, une silhouette rouge traversa les rues et pénétra chez William. Il n'avait pas oublié sa mission. Cette fois-ci il allait repartir avec la paire de lunettes de son supérieur. Il s'introduisit donc dans la chambre, sans bruit. Mais avant toute tentative, il écarta le sécateur de sa portée. Il serait bien trop dangereux de la lui laisser. Une fois la Death Scythe dans un endroit sûr, il s'avança en direction du lit où dormait profondément le faucheur de gestion. Il admira quelques temps les traits froids de l'homme, le faisant frissonner d'excitation. Il constata par ailleurs qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes sur lui mais qu'elles étaient posées sur la table de chevet près de la couchette. Le roux songeait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il serait en possession de la monture tant convoitée. Il passa sa main habillée d'un gant noir sur la joue chaude du fonctionnaire. Il s'empara des lunettes et les remplaça par sa propre paire. Il mit les lunettes de William, et il fut surpris de voir parfaitement, les shinigamis avaient tous la même vue. Le dieu de la mort rouge retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha, c'est une certitude, il allait faire de magnifiques rêves cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, William ouvrit les yeux et mit sa monture sur son nez. Il alla ensuite faire chauffer l'eau de son thé et se recoiffer. Mais devant l'homme qui se reflettait dans le miroir, il eut un sursaut de terreur, ses lunettes étaient rouges ! Comme celles de…

- GRELL SUTCLIFF ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU AS OSÉ ME VOLER MES LUNETTES ET JE PEUX T'ASSURER QUE CETTE FOIS-CI TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS VIVANT !

Furieux, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit en tenant fermement sa Death Scythe. Il entra dans son bureau dans un vacarme assourdissant. N'importe qui aurait pu deviner que le brun était en colère, tous sauf Grell, évidemment… Ce dernier l'y attendait tranquillement, assis sur le plan de travail. Il ne semblait pas se douter de ce qui l'attendait, de la tempête qui se profilait. William éjecta la tête de son sécateur droit sur le rouquin et le cloua au mur.

- Grell, j'espère que tu as une bonne assurance parce que je vais m'occuper personellement de toi !

- On va jouer ? Youpi...! Alors que dois-je faire ?

- Allonge-toi sur le bureau et laisse-toi faire !

- Ohh…Willy tu es très entreprenant ce matin…veux-tu que je me déshabille aussi ou je te laisse t'en charger ?

- Je vais te disséquer. Mais d'abord retire les lunettes que tu porte, MES lunettes !

- Non, elles me vont bien. Et puis comme ça tu as un souvenir de moi.

- JE NE VEUX PAS AVOIR DE SOUVENIRS DE TOI ! Rends-moi mes lunettes tout de suite !

- Pas question.

- Très bien dans ce cas je vais te les retir…

- Bonjour William-senpai. Nous voulions connaître les missions d'aujourd'hui. Commença Alan en entrant dans le bureau.

- Ah oui les âmes à récupérer. Je transfert toutes les données sur vos Death Book…et voilà.

- Merci.

Pendant le court laps de temps où Éric at Alan avait occupé William, Grell en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Il se rendit dans un coin de la Société où personne ne pourrait le trouver. C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait installé une tente où il pouvait passer son temps libre. L'intérieur était rouge et sur le sol jonchaient de nombreux tapis et coussins. Les murs en tissus étaient rouges ainsi que le sol. Le roux s'allongea sur un matelas posé à même le sol et serra une poupée ressemblant au shinigami de gestion. Il y en avait également une de Sebastian et une de Ciel, déchiquetée à plusieurs reprises par la lâme tranchante de sa tronçonneuse. Plus il la regardait, plus il pensait à William, son premier amour. Il l'avait rencontré lors de l'examen final et depuis, il ne le quittait plus, malgré les coups qu'il le lui assènait. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait même pas remarqué la puissante lumière de son Death Book. Il avait un air nostalgique et les yeux dans le vague. Le dieu de la mort rouge sortit de sa bulle et ouvrit son livre d'âmes sur lequel il y était inscrit un message :« Grell Sutcliff, vous avez reçu une affectation au Japon et devrez y récupérer une grande quantité d'âmes. Nous comptons sur vous. ». Enfin, il allait pouvoir voyager et visiter un autre pays. De plus, il en mourrait d'envie. Le Japon, pays du manga et de la culture geek. Un vrai paradis pour un otaku comme lui. Cependant, une chose lui fendait le coeur, c'est qu'une fois là-bas, il ne pourrait plus rentrer au royaume avant une ou deux semaines, donc il ne verrait plus William. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment avec lui. Un shinigami de classe supérieure ne peut se permettre de faire passer ses sentiments avant le travail. Grell prépara sa valise faites de vêtements, bonbons, argent humain et de sa chère poupée William, puis il sortit de sa tente. Il hésitait à passer voir son supérieur avant de partir, mais celui-ci serait sûrement furieux contre lui. Il ferait tout pour récupérer ses précieuses lunettes quitte à tuer son collègue. Finalement, le rouquin s'engouffra dans un vortex interdimensionnel sans prévenir qui que ce soit de son départ.

Il déboucha dans une petite ruelle de Tokyo, sombre et sale. Des sacs d'ordures et des papiers jonchaient sur le sol. Grell sortit de la petite rue, ce fut un tout autre décor, complètement différent de Londres qui s'offrait devant lui. Il y avait de nombreux magasins de mode, restaurants, mangas et autres. Les gens étaient vêtus de manières bien curieuses, des habits en dentelles du genre gothique. Il passa devant une boutique où il aperçut une photo de lui, Sebastian, Ciel et tout les autres. Intrigué, il entra dans le magasin appelé « Kuroshitsuji's shop ». Elle regorgait d'articles en tout genre: peluches, posters, vêtements, costumes, figurines, DVD, CD, et autres. En plus d'avoir atterri au Japon, dans quel siècle était-il tombé, ce n'était nullement le 19e. Le faucheur rouge vit un calendrier et constata qu'il était dans le 21e siècle ! Le vendeur examina son client de la tête aux pieds.

- Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? Fit-le gérant. Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Bonjour. Où suis-je ?

- Eh bien vous êtes à Tokyo au Japon, dans le 21e siècle. Et ici c'est ma boutique.

- Ah…donc je suis bien dans le futur.

- …vous allez bien ? En tout cas je suis sûr que vous êtes un fan du personnage Grell Sutcliff. Vous portez les même habits que lui.

- Mais je suis Grell Sutcliff, c'est tout à fait naturel.

- Z'êtes Jun Fukuyama ? La voix de Grell dans Kuroshitsuji ? Trop cool !

- Eh, non ! Je ne le connais pas celui-là. Mais s'il se fait passer pour moi je vais le tuer.

- C'est amusant vous ressemblez trait pour trait à ce shinigami roux. Alors vous vous appelez Takuya Uehara, son acteur dans le spectacle musical ?

- Non, je suis Grell Sutcliff et je suis à la recherche de plusieurs personnes. Connaitriez-vous un certain Sebastian Michaelis ?

- Sebastian ? Bien sûr ! Vous le trouverez à Kobe.

- Oh merci ! À bientôt monsieur.

Il quitta le magasin et retourna dans une ruelle où il ouvrit un passage interdimensionnel en direction de Kobe. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait dans une autre ville. Tout était identique. Les gens le regardaient toujours de la même façon. Il suivit son instinct et marcha vers on ne sait où. Après une bonne heure de marche, il se retrouva devant un immense bâtiment, une sorte de théâtre. Une grande affiche était accrochée sur la façade « Kuroshitsuji Musical, The Most Beautiful Death in the World ! ». Il y entra et observa les humains s'agitter à l'intérieur. De nombreuses personnalités japonaises y étaient, mais naturellement Grell l'ignorait. Il demanda à voir Sebastian Michaelis. Le prenant pour un acteur de part sa tenue, on le conduisit à une loge où se trouvait la personne recherchée. En apercevant l'homme en face de lui, il sauta de joie et fit un bond en avant.

- Sebas-chan ~ 3 ! I love you ! Hurla Grell en attrapant l'inconnu dans ses bras.

- Ah ! Qui êtes vous ? Lâchez-moi !

- Mais enfin Sebby tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Grell, le shinigami. DEATH !

- Ah oui Uehara ! Tu n'es pas censé être en train de répéter sur scène là ?

- Pardon ? Je veux rester avec toi moi.

- Ah tu veux t'entraîner à ne pas te blesser lorsque je t'envois valser ? Hein Uehara ?

- Non ! Et puis je ne m'appelle pas Uehara. Je suis Grell Sutcliff, dieu de la mort de rang A. C'est qui ce Uehara ? Ton amant ? Je vais le tuer !

- Mais…tu te sens bien ?

- Non Sebby. T'es méchant ! Tu fais semblant de ne pas me reconnaître …ouin !

- Arrête de pleurer et fais toi soigner mon vieux. Attends j'ai une idée je vais t'emmener voir l'infirmière.

- Quelle délicate attention mon Sebby d'amour. Embrasse-moi.

- OK, là c'est grave si en plus t'es devenu gay.

L'inconnu emmena Grell à l'infirmerie malgré les râles de ce dernier. Le dit Sebastian raconta la scène qui venait de se produire à la femme en face d'eux, celle-ci décréta qu'il irait mieux le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Selon elle, son comportement serait dû à un surmenage. Rassurés, ils quittèrent la pièce et regagnèrent la salle d'entraînement où avaient lieu les dernières répétitions.

- Yuya ! On t'attendait ! Tu faisais quoi ? On est tous prêts dépêche ! S'époumma un acteur.

- J'arrive. Je conduisais Uehara à l'infirmerie. Il a besoin de repos.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Il est ici avec nous . Bon allez au boulot ! On a plus que deux jours avant la représentation !

- Sebby ! Je t'aime ! Je veux porter tes enfants ! Cria Grell en déboulant dans les couloirs.

- ...A-attendez c'est moi ou ya deux Grell ?

- Qui es-tu toi ? Pourquoi t'es déguisé comme moi ? Grogna Uehara.

- Mais ce n'est pas un costume, ce sont mes vrais vêtements.

- Pff…n'importe quoi…. Bon sors d'ici ! Cet endroit est réservé aux acteurs.

- Mais je suis une actrice. Très douée d'ailleurs.

- … SORTEZ !

Et c'est ainsi que Grell se retrouva à la porte. Il erra dans les rues de Kobe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un, un très bel homme, l'accueille chez lui. C'était un beau brun, au teint de pêche et aux yeux noirs. Il devait avoir environ 21 ans, à peu près le même âge que le dieu rouge. Il lui servit une tasse de thé et le fit s'asseoir dans le salon.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais on avait beaucoup de travail. Commença l'hôte. Mes collègues ont été durs avec vous.

- Tout à l'heure ? Au théâtre ? Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Ah pardon je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Yuya Matsushita et je suis un chanteur japonais. Sebastian c'était moi.

- … c'était vous ? Je suis vraiment navré mais je vous avais vraiment pris pour Sebby.

- Signe que mon costume est plutôt réussi. Mais vous, à ce que je peux constater, vous êtes un grand fan du personnage de Grell.

- C'est drôle on m'a dit exactement la même chose ce matin. Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons je serais un fan de moi-même, puisque je m'appelle Grell Sutcliff. Je suis un shinigami en mission et je recherche une vingtaine d'individus.

- Ah je vois. Bon je ne vais pas vous poser plus de questions. Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre l'hospitalité durant autant de temps que vous voudrez.

- Merci beaucoup.

Après une longue discussion et un bon diner chacun regagna sa chambre respective. Grell était ravi d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui accepte de l'héberger. Il s'était préparé à l'idée de dormir à la belle étoile sur un toit comme il le faisait parfois au royaume. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un humain accepterait de l'inviter chez lui, surtout un shinigami. C'est donc repus et satisfait qu'il s'endormit, un sourire de requin flottant sur ses fines lèvres.

Pendant ce temps-là, William continuait de chercher son collègue rouge partout dans le royaume, sa Death Scythe à la main. Les douze coups de minuit retentirent à l'horloge de la mort, annonçant le couvre-feu. Il fut contraint de retourner dans sa chambre bien qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas le sommeil. Il avait songé à se faire refaire une paire de lunettes, toutefois, elles étaient uniques pour un dieu de la mort. Si jamais il venait à les perdre, non seulement il serait rétrogadé d'un échelon mais il serait également disputé par l'administration. C'est pour cette raison que le fonctionnaire devait se contenter de la paire de lunettes qu'il portait pour voir quelque chose.

Le lendemain, le brun piétinait dans les couloirs à la recherche du rouquin. Il s'était juré que lorsqu'il le retrouverait, il se ferait une joie de le torturer. Après une bonne matinée de chasse, toujours aucune trace de son collègue, comme s'il s'était volatiliser. Il restait une possibilité, le bureau du chef principal. William s'y rendit d'un pas sûr et pressé. Il frappa et tourna la poignée. La pièce était blanche, tout comme le mobiler présent.

- Agent Spears, quelle bonne surprise. Commença le chef. Quelles sont les raisons de votre venue ?

- Eh bien je cherche Grell Sutcliff, j'ai quelques comptes à règler avec lui.

- hm… je crains que ce soit compliqué de le retrouver, il a été affecté au Japon pour une mission d'environ deux semaines. Il peut se trouver n'importe où.

- Au Japon ? Très bien. Je prends quelques semaines de congées…PAYÉES !

- Euh…mais vous allez nous ruiner William !

- Au revoir monsieur.

Il quitta le bureau et ouvrit un passage interdimensionnel menant au Japon.

Grell de son côté, marchait dans les rues de Kobe où s'agittaient les humains. La liste des morts diminuaient d'heure en heure vu la vitesse à laquelle il fauchait les âmes. Yuya quant à lui, répétait au théâthre le spectacle de Kuroshitsuji. Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la date fatidique et il devait s'activer. Il avait confié à son invité rouge, une mission des plus importante : distribuer des affiches de la comédie musicale « The Most Beautiful Death in the World » aux passants. Le faucheur rouge se rendit sur le lieu de travail de Yuya une fois la distribution de prospectus terminée. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Grell n'avait pas mis le bazar.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Le soleil couleur or brillait dans un ciel rose orange, tel une flamme brulant en hiver dans les cheminées des foyers. Il fut temps pour les deux hommes de rentrer et de se s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Yuya dut répéter en costume jusqu'à tard le soir, sous le regard attendri du shinigami. Décidemment le brun entrait parfaitement dans la peau de Sebastian, en tout cas assez pour tromper les sens de Grell. Celui-ci s'endormit dans son sofa.

William venait d'arriver dans les rues étroites de Tokyo et cherchait maintenant Grell sans discontinuer. Il avait trouvé une affiche pour le spectacle musical de Kuroshitsuji dans la vitrine d'une boutique spécialisée dans le manga de Yana Toboso. Il y avait également appris que son collègue avait été aperçu dans ce même magasin la veille. Ce fut donc débordant de motivation que le dieu de gestion continua sa quête. Et il savait précisément où chercher.

Le jour fatidique était arrivé et Yuya faisait les dernières répétitions. Il était magnifique dans son costume de Sebastian. Dans les coulisses, d'autres acteurs s'agittaient. Uehara Takuya jouait le rôle de Grell Sutcliff, Takuya Nagaoka celui de William T. Spears, Luke Kosuke Crawford jouait Ronald Knox et Nishii Yukito interprétait Ciel Phantomhive. Il y avait par ailleurs deux nouveaux personnages, Taisuke Saeki dans le rôle d'Éric Slingby et Shinya Matsumoto dans celui d'Alan Humphries et bien d'autres acteurs pour les autres rôles. Les spectateurs auraient de nombreuses suprises. Notre shinigami faisait parti du public, et par chance il avait été placé au premier rang, ce qui lui permettrait d'apprécier pleinement le spectacle. William avait également fait le déplacement et se trouvait juste quelques rangs derrière le roux. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le rideau rouge se leva sur une scène occupée par de superbes acteurs. Les chansons ainsi que les mises en scène étaient vraiment magnifiques et les deux nouveaux dieux de la mort, Éric et Alan, étaient vraiment adorables. Ils formaient un petit couple parfait et tragique. A plusieurs reprises, Grell avait failli aller sur scène pour abattre « le faux lui » qui faisait la cour à son Sebby. Il bouillonait intérieurement, attendant patiemment la fin de la pièce pour aller étrangler cet Uehara. Vers la fin de la représentation, le faucheur flamboyant pleurait, telle une fontaine, la mort du couple de shinigamis Éric et Alan. William restait froid et inébranlable devant le spectacle. Il trouvait que Takuya Nagaoka, l'acteur qui interprétait son personnage, jouait parfaitement son rôle. Pour une fois qu'il était satisfait. La représentation s'achevait sur un voire plusieurs dénouements tragiques et le public applaudissait chaleureusement les acteurs. Les spectateurs criaient, frappaient dans leurs mains devant les salutations. Tous quittèrent la scène, à part Yuya, resté pour faire des remerciements. Une mélodie bien familière se fit entendre dans tout le théâtre. Le public commença à chantonner « Joyeux anniversaire Yuya ». Grell y prit part et les accompagna. Le brun était ému jusqu'aux larmes, touché par la petite attention de tous. Sur ce, le rideau tomba, mettant fin à la représentation dédiée aux fans de Black Butler. La salle se vida rapidement et William quitta les lieux. Le roux attendait Uehara dans les coulisses. Grâce à ses habits, il était passé pour un acteur et avait pu sans difficulté se faufiler dans la pièce. La victime entra et le dieu lui sauta dessus, tronçonneuse à la main. Pendant ce temps, Yuya se changeait dans sa loge avec d'autres acteurs. Les quatre autres shinigamis comédiens regagnaient leur loge quand ils entendirent des lamentations étouffées en émanant. Et lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils virent leur collègue Uehara ficelé comme un saucisson, attaché à une chaise. Il était baillonner, et totalement ligoté…mais vivant. Personne n'avait cru le pauvre homme qui avait raconté avoir vu le vrai Grell Sutcliff, sa fidèle Death Scythe à la main et son éternel sourire de requin aux lèvres avant de prendre la fuite avec Yuya.

Le shinigami brun attendait en dehors du théâtre, les veines batantes, comme si son agent allait surgir subitement. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que celui-ci avait quitter le bâtiment par une autre sortie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il remonta ses lunettes rouges et reprit ses recherches à travers Kobe.

Le rouquin et Yuya étaient allés déjeuner dans un restaurant du coin. Pour la première fois, Grell allait gouter à la cuisine japonaise. Un gros bol de ramen fut déposé sous ses yeux. Il qualifia le repas en deux mots « délicieux, génial et magnifique » ( oui je sais ça fait trois XD ). Chose rare, le jeune chanteur disposait d'une journée de libre et avait décidé de faire les boutiques avec son invité. Un après-midi entièrement consacré à la mode. Le shinigami flamboyant était bien tomber, rencontrer un chanteur passionné par les vêtements, tout comme lui, quelle chance. Le soir, les deux hommes rentrèrent tard, les bras encombrés par de nombreux paquets. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

Les jours passaient et une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée. Yuya enregistrait une nouvelle chanson dans ses studios à Tokyo. Il ne restait plus qu'une âme à faucher à Grell, il allait bientôt rentrer et pouvoir revoir son Willy. Will…il devait être très en colère contre lui. Enfin, il lui tardait de le revoir, de pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras…et peut-être même plus…bref. Il sortit dans les rues de Kobe, suspendu au bras du chanteur japonais lorsqu'un individu au regard froid s'arrêta net devant eux.

- Sutcliff ! Tonna l'inconnu. Enfin je te retrouve !

- Will ! S'écria Grell en lui sautant au cou. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Eh Takuya, comment ça va ? Demanda Yuya. Tu t'es bien débrouillé lors de la représentation. Tu jouais super bien William.

- Comment cela ? Je ne suis pas Takuya. Mon nom est William T. Spears.

- …? Ah oui je vois…vous devez être le collègue shinigami de Grell.

- Affirmatif. Bien…agent Grell, rends-moi mes lu…

- Tes lu…?

- Argh ! Qu'as-tu fais à mes lunettes ? S'exclama William en constatant la couleur de sa monture. Pourquoi les as-tu peinte en rouge ?

- C'est joli hein ?

- Non c'est tout sauf joli ! Assez, rentrons Sutcliff.

- Mais attends Will. Yuya a eu la gentillesse de m'offrir l'hospitalité, je dois le remercier. Et puis il me reste encore une âme à faucher…alors…

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors je reste une journée de plus !

- Pas question je dois te surveiller dorénavant !

- Attendez, je veux bien vous accueillir également chez moi. Proposa le chanteur. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Bon et bien merci beaucoup. Quant à toi Sutcliff, je te jure que tu vas déguster.

- Oh Willy…vas-y je t'en prie…

Un frisson le parcouru soudainement, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire allait poser des problèmes. Sur le chemin du retour, le roux avait changer de partenaire et marchait désormais tout contre son cher William. De retour chez Yuya, les deux shinigamis filèrent s'enfermer dans une chambre sans que celui-ci n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le dieu brun remonta ses lunettes tandis que Grell se dandinnait sur le lit.

- Dis Grell, pourquoi as-tu peint mes lunettes en rouge ? Quel besoin avais-tu de faire ça ?

- Je pensais que tu me gronderais pour ça. J'adore quand tu me dispute, avec ton air si froid…brr. Mais la plaisanterie a assez duré, je te les rends, tiens les voici. Fit-il en tendant la monture à son supérieur.

- Non, ça va aller tu peux les garder. Je ne pense pas que nos yeux supporteraient une nouvelle fois de changer de verres correcteurs. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave…

Grell écarquilla les yeux. Entendre William dire que ses lunettes n'étaient pas très importantes, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Vraiment…souffla le brun en remontant ses lunettes couleur du sang. Dire que je t'ai cherché partout et tout ça pour te voir dans les bras d'un homme… c'est affligeant.

- Attends…tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- … tu ne peux jamais te contenter d'un seul homme Grell ?

- Réponds Will !

- …oh et puis zut ! Oui je suis jaloux ! Es-tu satisfait ? Maintenant réponds à ma question !

- Évidemment que je peux me contenter d'un seul homme ! Et cet homme c'est toi mon Willy d'amour ! Il n'y a rien entre Yuya et moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jamais William n'avait ressenti cette sensation. Il avait envie de chaleur, d'affection. Il s'approcha vers le dieu roux et le serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Il avait besoin d'amour.

- Will ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ?

- Chut… tu poses trop de questions.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Depuis quand tu as besoin d'une autorisation ? Tu le fais toujours sans mon accord.

- Alors ? Je peux ?

- Oui.

- Youpi ! Je t'adore !

Le brun sentait le souffle chaud de son collègue se rapprocher de lui. Les lèvres de Grell ne tardèrent pas à aller effleurer les siennes pour finalement s'y poser totalement. Un baiser doux et passionné, tout ce dont avait rêvé le faucheur flamboyant. Le supérieur ne comprenait pas comment ce moment de bonheur avait pu le dégouter auparavant. C'était une sensation si agréable. Après de longues secondes, le roux se décolla de son partenaire et se blottit contre son torse.

- William, explique-moi. Pourquoi ce geste d'affection ? Tu n'essayes pas de me tuer parce que j'ai pris tes lunettes ?

- Non, car j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus précieux que des verres correcteurs.

- Ah oui quoi ?

- L'amour. Et cet amour, c'est toi…

- Will, je…

- Chut…. Grell Sutcliff, je t'aime. Acceptes-tu de m'appartenir pour l'éternité ?

- Le fait que je sois un homme ne te dérange pas ? Je croyais que cela t'écoeurais.

- À force de te fréquenter, de te courir après sans cesse, j'ai dû devenir comme toi.

- Huhu…

- Le fait que tu sois un homme m'importe peu.

- Mais alors si t'es devenu gay, ne tourne pas autour d'autres mâles.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est toi que je veux.

- Will…je suis si heureux !

Le rouquin sauta au cou de son collègue qui le reçu à bras ouverts et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était un long et langoureux baiser que s'offraient les deux amants, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le shinigami de gestion ne pensait pas qu'aimer et être aimé en retour pouvait procurer un tel bien-être. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement et une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux habituellements froids, faisant fondre littéralement Grell. Les deux hommes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, profitant de leur isolement.

- My dear lady, murmura William à l'oreille de son amant rouge. I love you.

- Me too. I'm loving you, my beautiful tyrant.

De l'autre côté du mur, Yuya attendait que les deux hommes daignent sortir pour manger. Ce fut finalement au bout de 10 min qu'ils arrivèrent, décoiffés et leurs vêtements, froissés.

La mission du rouquin était à présent achevée et il pouvait désormais rentrer au royaume avec son amant. Il remercia Yuya de l'avoir loger, nourri,… et lui promit également de revenir le voir bientôt. Ils repartirent de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés, par un passage interdimensionnel. Peu de temps après leur départ, le jeune chanteur brun avait composé une chanson dédié à l'amour qui unissait ces deux dieux de la mort, « Naturally ».

Enfin de retour dans leur royaume ! Quelle joie ! Cependant elle fut de courte durée devant les piles de dossiers s'entassant dans le bureau de William. Peu importe, Grell allait l'aider. Ils étaient juste tout les deux dans la grande pièce de travail du fonctionnaire et s'embrassaient. Échangeant de langoureux baisers. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur bonheur, hormis les trois autres shinigamis débarquant à l'improviste dans le bureau. Et quel étonnement lorsqu'ils virent les deux occupants collés l'un à l'autre. Éric et Alan ne purent s'empêcher de s'attrapper la main devant ce spectacle. Et puis, finalement, le grand blond entraina tout doucement le jeune brun dans le couloir pour l'embrasser. Ronald sortit discrètement, embarassé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus lorsqu'il constata qu'Éric et Alan se bécottaient gentiment dans le couloir. Et puis prenant une profonde respiration il déclara :

- Ma parole mais vous êtes tous gay ici !

Cette phrase fit rire les couples qui continuèrent de plus belle. La vie était belle pour tout le monde. Grell en était sûr, il aimait William bien plus que Sebastian. Les deux amants allaient pouvoir ainsi profiter de la vie éternelle qui leur était accordée, à deux.

_Merci pour votre attention. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure le couple Éric et Alan. Que serait les histoires de shinigamis sans eux ? C'est la première fic où j'inclus Yuya Matsushita, au début je ne voulais pas que l'histoire tourne comme ça et puis au final, j'ai laissé. Il faut bien essayer. ^^ Yuya a véritablement chanté Naturally, je n'invente rien. Je précise aussi qu'avant The Most beautiful Death in The World, il y avait déjà eu une autre comédie musicale de Kuroshitsuji…. Encore merci à tous et à très bientôt._


End file.
